


Take some time off

by orphan_account



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Idk what i'm doing, It's set in the future, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 00:20:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7954765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't really know what to say other than Tom bends Tord over a desk lol</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take some time off

Tord had just returned to his office after a long day of fixing people's screw ups, and now he had a massive amount of paper work to do, due to those screw ups. All he wanted to do was just sit down and get it done. What he wasn't expecting however, was Tom siting in his chair with his stupid ass smirk on his face. Tord merely sighed and approached the desk and set a stack of papers down on top of it, glaring at Tom.

     "Tom, what are you doing it here?"  
     "Since when do I need an invitation to come see you?" Tom replied, smirk still lingering on his face.  
     "Get out, I have work to do."  
Tom almost looked thoughtful for a moment, his electronic green eyes glancing up at the ceiling. "Nah." Tord simply rolled his eyes and walked around his desk, sitting himself right down in Tom's lap and pulled a sheet of paper off the stack, going through and sighing here, initialing there, mind numbing work.  
Tom on the other hand, was ecstatic. He hadn't expected Tord to cave so easily. Tom leaned forwards and wrapped his arms around Tord's waist, pulling him farther into his lap. He rest his head on Tord's shoulder, peering down at his work and loving the way Tord shuddered every time his breath brushed past his neck.  
     "So what does Red Leader have planned for today?" Tom asked, his smirk nearly dripping into his voice.

  
     "Paperwork." Tord replied, simply trying to get through the work as quickly as possible. He found it quite hard to concentrate however, as Tom's hands couldn't stay still, exploring over his sides and down his legs. Even Tom's mouth found something to do, peppering Tord's neck and shoulders with kisses. Tord reached down to stop Tom's hand when it brushed just a little too close to the spot between his legs.

  
     "T-Tom, knock it off I need to get this done." Tom nearly pouted, but seeing as Tord only had a few more papers to go through, he resigned to just rubbing Tord's sides, finding himself admiring his "Leader's" body.

  
     Tord rubbed his single functioning eye and stacked the completed paperwork together before shoving them into a drawer in his desk. He glanced back at Tom, noticing he was a bit....distracted. It was Tord's turn to smirk as he slowly began to grind his hips down into Tom's lap. This caused Tom's attention to snap right back, and he glanced to Tord's face, raising an eye brow.  
"Oh, so now you want to do something?"  
"I figured it wouldn't hurt, now that I have my work done." Tom pulled Tord back, his lips finding a home on Tord's neck, adding the occasional nip every now and then. Tom's hands found their way back to Tord's legs, hand gently squeezing the straining tent in his pants. Tord gasped quietly as Tom continued.  
"C-come on, s-stop teasing..." Tord practically whimpered as Tom pulled away from his neck.  
"Well someone is impatient tonight." Tom's grin widened as he reached in Tord's pants, pulling his throbbing dick free. He slowly began to move his hand along it, wanting to milk a moan or two from Tord.  
After a few more strokes, Tom finally got impatient himself. He lifted Tord up and pressed him down against the desk, pulling Tord's trousers down in the process. He pulled a small bottle of lube from his pocket that he always seemed to have on him. Tom finally freed himself from his pants and took his sweet time coating himself in the lube.  
"H-hurry up dam-" Tord was cut off as he felt Tom press against his entrance, slowly pressing into him without warning. He whined at how slowly Tom was moving and couldn't exactly do anything to speed him up, with one of Tom's hand's pinning him to the desk and the other holding his legs up. Tom couldn't help but pick up the pace, roughly pounding into Tord without warning. Tord desperately tried to keep himself as quiet as possible. It may have been late in the Red Army Base, but he didn't want to get an unwanted check up by one of his second in commands next door. Still, he couldn't stop a few loud moans and cries of pleasure from escaping him.  
For once in their lives, Tom and Tord actually managed to cum together. Tord quietly shouted Tom's name as Tom leaned down and buried his teeth in Tord's shoulder. They both came down from their highs and Tom pulled out and lifted Tord up from the desk. Neither of them caring about the mess at the moment, Tom carried Tord into the back of the office and set him down, pulling off his jacket and tossing onto a nearby coatrack. Tord yawned and laid down in the bed which Tom crawled into afterwards, wrapping his arms around Tord and the two quickly fell asleep together.

 

Little did they know, the pilots next door had heard everything, and that there would be no mess to clean up in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Be disappointed in me plz  
> This was written at 2 am so if it's shit I'm sorry


End file.
